publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
SBInet
SBInet is a program initiated in 2006 for a new integrated system of personnel, infrastructure, technology, and rapid response to secure the northern and southern land borders of the United States. It is part of Secure Border Initiative (SBI), an overarching program of the United States Department of Homeland Security (DHS) to organize the four operating components of border security: U.S. Customs and Border Protection (CBP), U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement, United States Citizenship and Immigration Services, and the United States Coast Guard. Background SBInet (a component of SBI) is a program created under U.S. Customs and Border Protection to design a new integrated system of personnel, infrastructure, technology, and rapid response to secure the northern and southern land borders of the U.S. SBInet replaces two former programs, America’s Shield Initiative and the Integrated Surveillance Intelligence System. Both of these programs had similar goals, but were scrapped due to mismanagement and failure of equipment. To avoid such problems, DHS decided to have development of SBInet managed by a single private contractor. Boeing, holding the primary contract, has subcontracted many portions of the design, development, implementation, and maintenance of the program, with Boeing handling the majority of the management aspects. Subcontractors include:http://www.boeing.com/defense-space/sbinet/ *Centech Group *DRS Technologies *Kollsman *L-3 Communications Government Services Inc. *L-3 Communication Systems - West *LGS *Perot Systems *Unisys Global Public Sector *USIS History of the program On September 21, 2006 DHS announced the award of the SBInet contract to Boeing.http://www.dhs.gov/xnews/releases/pr_1158876536376.shtm DHS deputy director of homeland security Michael Jackson played a large role in the initiation of SBInet, while Greggory L. Giddens is currently the executive director of the SBI Program Management Office at CBP. Kirk Evans was the first SBInet program manager; on April 11, 2008, he resigned to accept another position within DHS.http://www.fcw.com/online/news/152314-1.html Five companies competed for the SBInet contract: Boeing, Ericsson, Lockheed Martin, Northrop Grumman, and Raytheon. On September 21, 2006, following an intensive and detailed source selection process, DHS announced that it had chosen to award the contract to Boeing. Boeing named Jerry McElwee as SBInet’s executive program manager, Tony Swansson as the deputy program manager, and Ilia Rosenberg as the director of technology assessment. In August 2007, McElwee was replaced by a new program manager, Daniel Korte.Alice Lipowicz, "Boeing names Korte SBInet program manager", Washington Technology, August 23, 2007 Boeing planned to have Project 28, the first phase of SBInet, operational in June 2007, but ran into software and other technology problems. In early September 2007, with the Project 28 implementation delayed until at least October, Homeland Security Secretary Michael Chertoff said at a Congressional hearing, "I am not going to buy something with U.S. government money unless I'm satisfied it works in the real world." He added, "And if it can't be made to work, I'm prepared to go and find something that will be made to work, although I'll obviously be disappointed."Chris Strohm, "Contractor problems hold up border fence project", Government Executive magazine, September 7, 2007 Border patrol agents began using the system in December 2007, and the system was officially accepted by DHS in February 2008. Boeing was awarded further contracts to upgrade software and hardware, which it expects to have done by the end of 2008.http://www.azstarnet.com/sn/border/234033.php In Februrary 2008, a Government Accountability Office report detailed problems with the then-deployed technologies. The system was designed to detect a "target" with radar, and then use video cameras to determine whether the radar return came from a person or vehicle, or from some benign source (such as an animal). The GAO reported that radar information was too slow to appear on screens, and was being inappropriately triggered by rain and other weather phenomena. Camera resolution was insufficient for targets beyond 3.1 miles, and the stylus-controlled laptops mounted on moving vehicles were not rugged enough and were difficult to use. The contract SBInet is controlled by an indefinite delivery/indefinite quantity contract extending through September 30, 2009, with three one-year option periods. The only commitment that DHS has currently made is to pay Project 28, a 28-mile pilot section of SBInet in the Tucson sector of the Arizona-Mexico border. The cost of this pilot section is estimated at $67 million. The value of Boeing’s three-year contract to build SBInet across both the northern and southern borders is estimated by various sources at various times to be between $2 billion and $8 billion. The contract includes what DHS calls "off-ramps" – milestones where DHS can discontinue the project if it does not agree that Boeing's work is acceptable. The contract allows DHS to acquire certain solutions from a vendor besides Boeing.Robert Brodsky, Zack Phillips and Katherine McIntire Peters, "Big Contracts, Big Problems", Government Executive magazine, August 15, 2007 The U.S. Army is to conduct an independent assessment of SBInet's interim operating capabilities at the end of the project's first initiative. Objectives The goal of SBInet is to secure the border by fulfilling these main objectives: 1) deter potential illegal border crossers from making the attempt, 2) predict illegal border activities before they occur, 3) detect entries when they occur, 4) identify what the entry is, 5) classify the threat level of the entry before interdiction, 6) track the movements of illegal entrants, 7) provide a means to effectively and efficiently respond to entries, and 8) bring interdictions to an appropriate resolution (e.g., identity checks, judicial and administrative actions, deportations, and so forth). In addition, SBInet seeks to provide a "common operating picture" of the border environment that can be shared with DHS components and federal, state, and local partners to provide comprehensive situational awareness improving interoperability. The SBInet contract gives Boeing full responsibility for developing, deploying, and maintaining a system that is able to accomplish these goals. Requirements Boeing is required to design, develop, test, integrate, deploy, document and maintain the optimum mix of personnel, technology, infrastructure, and response capability to defend 6,000 miles of border. Boeing is required to manage every aspect of the implementation SBInet; their job even includes less intuitive tasks, such as recommending new paradigms for the way Border Patrol Agents operate, training maintenance personnel to repair their products, and guiding construction of facilities to house additional CBP offices required for SBInet. Additionally, Boeing is required to integrate their program into previously existing infrastructure and equipment systems wherever possible. The pilot section of SBInet is required to be completed and fully operational eight months from the contract signing. As of June 2007, Boeing had missed its June 13 deadline for delivery of the pilot section. Oversight The SBInet Program Management Office (PMO), led by the SBInet Program Manager, is responsible for conducting oversight activities such as testing the system's performance in improving the security of the border, examining Boeing's designs to predict and prevent deficiencies, and monitoring the financial efficiency of the project. The PMO includes more than two hundred subject matter experts in engineering, program management, budget control, Border Patrol operations, port of entry operations, environmental management, logistics, risk management, and more. Additionally, the PMO has engaged the U.S. Army's test and evaluation experts to provide independent evaluation services, to include operational assessments and large-scale operational testing. The PMO has been criticized for inadequate staffing, which impeded its effectiveness in the early months of the program. The PMO has since moved to rapidly expand the size and quality of its staff, which has enabled it to intensify oversight operations. Technology Tower system Under the current plan, towers will be set up along the border, with varying surveillance and communications equipment depending on the climate, terrain, population density, and other factors. Towers are slated to include radar, long-range cameras, broadband wireless access points, thermal imaging capabilities, and motion detectors. SBInet will also include some ground sensors for seismic detection as well. Command centers All of the information received by sensors will go to command centers, where a "common operating picture" will be compiled by CBP and shared with other agencies. The common operating picture will appear on computer screens as a geospatial map, where border entries are tracked in real time. Command center personnel will be able to click on a given entry, view the entry, and assess the threat using the long-range cameras on the towers. They will then dispatch Border Patrol agents accordingly. Border Patrol response Border Patrol agents will carry PDAs with GPS capabilities, to allow the command center to track the location of agents interdicting illegal entries and watch the encounter in real time on the common operating picture. Additionally, the PDAs will have advanced finger print identification technology, to allow Border Patrol agents to identify an individual at the interdiction site immediately and the ability to view and control tower cameras from their PDA. In addition, Border Patrol agents will be given laptops in the patrol car that will provide them the information necessary to effectively and safely approach a given threat. Airborne sensors Airborne sensors on unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) will fill in gaps in the "virtual fence" in remote areas where building and maintaining towers is impractical. Boeing may employ a small UAV that a lone person can launch called the Skylark, made by Elbit. Construction strategy The towers that will initially be placed in the pilot section will be mobile, so that they can be moved around to discover optimal placement. Once the optimal placement is determined, they will be replaced with permanent towers, and the mobile towers will be reused to begin construction on the next section of SBInet in a similar manner. At completion, Boeing estimates that it will use approximately 1,800 towers to create its “virtual fence” along the borders. In addition to towers and technology systems, SBInet will include the construction of fences, vehicle barriers and border roads. Criticism The SBInet program has been criticized by media and political sources. Senate Committee on Homeland Security and Governmental Affairs Chairman Joe Lieberman (ID-Conn.), Ranking Member Susan Collins (R-Me.), Senator Daniel Akaka (D-HI.), and Senator George Voinovich (R-Oh.), have expressed concern that the program faces significant management challenges that could undermine its effectiveness. In anticipation of the department's final approval of Project 28 and the planned investment of at least $64 million for the next phase of SBInet's development, the senators sent a letter to DHS secretary Michael Chertoff, questioning CBP's failure to establish firm operational requirements before initiating Project 28, and asking whether such requirements will be addressed in the next phase. The senators also cited an over-reliance on contractors as one of their chief concerns, raising issues about whether DHS can properly oversee the project. Jerry McElwee, a Boeing vice president, said that the June 2007 version of Project 28 was "a demonstration of our approach and a test bed for incorporating improvements" to SBInet. Under heavy scrutiny for costs and effectiveness, Boeing has had to reiterate that P28 was a test program. References External links *SBI official website, U.S. Customs and Border Protection *"SBInet Expenditure Plan Needs to Better Support Oversight and Accountability" (pdf), U.S. Government Accountability Office, February 2007 Category:United States Department of Homeland Security